


Flightless Bird

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Dean Winchester, Revenge, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel showed up at their motel door, his clothes in ruins and his eyes full of pain, Dean knew something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flightless Bird

When Castiel showed up at their motel door, his clothes in ruins and his eyes full of pain, Dean knew something was wrong. Shooting Sam a look Dean led him inside and over to the bed, pushing him down onto the edge as Sam made his way over looking worried. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, looking up at his brother in confusion when the angel shook his head but didn’t answer. Dropping to his knees he rested a hand on Castiel’s knee, Sam sitting down on the bed beside the shaking angel. “Hey, what’s going on Cas?”

“I had a run in with Lucifer.”

The brothers shot each other a look, Sam’s hand moving for the colt on the side table. Shifting his weight Dean cleared his throat, mustering up all of his concentration as he felt his protective instincts over the angel kick in. It pissed him off to think of his lover having to take on that fight alone, especially one where the risk was so high. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“He clipped me.” Cas’s voice broke, closing his eyes as his face crumpled in pain. Sam rested a hand on his shoulder, a little surprised when the angel slipped sideways to rest against him. Dean’s jaw tightened, trying not to feel jealous as he watched his brother wrap an arm around the angel’s shoulders trying to comfort him.

“What does that mean?” He asked, Dean swallowing when Cas let out a small sound of pain.

“He… we were battling and he ripped my wings off.” Castiel sobbed, Dean standing to pull the shaking angel into his arms. Sam sat by looking concerned, running a hand over his face as he struggled to comprehend what he’d just been told.

All Dean heard in his head, over and over, was that his angel had been damaged when they hadn’t been there to help him.

After what seemed like forever to the hunters, the angel finally stopped crying, putting up no resistance as Dean slid him out of his coat and tie with gentle fingers and helped him into the bed. Sam went out to get him a couple of burgers in case he felt like eating, Dean sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his back in slow circles. 

“I’ll miss you playing with them. I know you liked to groom them after you’d had a bad day or a particularly hard hunt.” Cas sighed, leaning into Dean’s touch when he ruffled the angel’s hair. Stretching out on his bed beside him Dean pulled Cas into his arms, kissing his forehead as he closed a hand over the angel’s shoulder blades, pushing his hand lower when Cas hissed in pain.

“I’ll just have to make do with kissing your overly pouty lips and playing with your ridiculously messy hair then when I feel frustrated.” Dean said gently, sighing in relief when Cas actually gave him a soft smile before curling into the curve of his body pressing them as closely together as they could.

“You know what the worst part was?” Cas asked, hiding his face in his boyfriend’s neck. Dean closed his eyes, convinced there could be nothing worse than the feeling of his angel shaking in fear and pain in his arms. “He didn’t do it quickly. After he subdued me he tied me up and…”

“I don’t need to know baby.” Dean said softly, his arms tightening around Castiel’s body. “If it’s too painful to tell me, its okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

“No, I want you to know… I feel like I need to tell someone and you’re the only one I’d trust to tell.” Cas said in a rush, kissing Dean gently before taking a deep breath to try again. “I told you before the first time you asked to touch my wings that its an extremely intimate act, that angels wings are to be revered and worshiped and allowing someone to touch them even once is a show of love and trust. After he tired me up he… played with my wings. Buried his fingers in them, pulled some of the feathers out. I’ve never felt so… violated in my entire life.”

Dean didn’t say anything, kissing the angel’s forehead gently as he mulled over what he should say. By the time he finally gave up and looked down, the angel was asleep against his chest, his breathing calmed and less erratic. Sighing Dean pulled a sheet up over his body, cursing to himself.

“If you can hear me you bastard, know that I’m coming for you for this. If I didn’t want to kill you before, I certainly do now.” Dean muttered at the ceiling, burying his face into Castiel’s hair. “No one touches my angel and gets away with it.”


End file.
